icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
Igor Korolev
| birth_place = Zelenograd, Russian SFSR, Soviet Union | death_date = | death_place = Yaroslavl, Russia | draft = 38th overall | draft_year = 1992 | draft_team = St. Louis Blues | career_start = 1988 | career_end = 2010 | played_for = HC Dynamo Moscow St. Louis Blues Winnipeg Jets Phoenix Coyotes Toronto Maple Leafs Chicago Blackhawks Metallurg Magnitogorsk Atlant Moscow Oblast Lokomotiv Yaroslavl }} Igor Borisovich Korolev (Russian: Игорь Борисович Королёв; September 6, 1970 – September 7, 2011) was a professional ice hockey player and coach. Korolev played over 700 games in the National Hockey League (NHL) from 1992 until 2004. Korolev returned to Russia, and played a further seven seasons in the Russian Super League (RSL) and the Kontinental Hockey League (KHL) before retiring from active play in 2010. In 2011, Korolev accepted an assistant coach position with Lokomotiv Yaroslavl. Korolev was killed in the 2011 Lokomotiv Yaroslavl air disaster along with nearly the entire roster of the Lokomotiv Yaroslavl of the Kontinental Hockey League for whom he was coaching. A native of the Russian Republic of the Soviet Union, Korolev became a naturalized Canadian citizen in 2000. Playing career Korolev began his professional playing career with HC Dynamo Moscow in the 1988–89 season appearing once. The following season, Korolev became a full member of the team, playing 17 games. He played two further full seasons with Dynamo. In all three seasons, Dynamo won the league championship. Korolev was drafted by the St. Louis Blues in the second round, 38th overall in the 1992 NHL Entry Draft. After five games with Dynamo in the 1992–93 season, Korolev left to join the Blues. Korolev played for the Blues for two seasons. Korolev was unsigned in the 1994–95 season and he returned to Dynamo. He was picked up by the Winnipeg Jets on waivers in 1995 and stayed with the team as it moved to Phoenix. He signed as a free agent with Toronto in 1997. He was traded to Chicago in 2001 where he played until 2004. He then returned to Russia and signed with Lokomotiv Yaroslavl. After one season, he transferred to Metallurg Magnitogorsk, where he played three seasons. He played one season with Atlant Moscow Oblast and one final season with Lokomotiv Yaroslavl where he retired after the 2009–10 season. He became an assistant coach with the team and was still an assistant at the time of his death. Death Main Article: 2011 Lokomotiv Yaroslavl plane crash Korolev died on September 7, 2011, the day after he turned 41, when a Yakolev Yak-42 passenger aircraft crashed just outside Yaroslavl, Russia while transporting Lokomotiv to Minsk to play their opening game of the season. Lokomotiv officials said "everyone from the main roster was on the plane plus four players from the youth team." All aboard were killed, aside from one crew member. Personal Igor and Vera Korolev married in June 1990. Igor and Vera have two daughters, Kristina and Anastasia. Korolev's family has a permanent home in the North York district of Toronto, Ontario, Canada. The Korolevs obtained Canadian citizenship in 2000. Korolev was buried in Toronto at Mount Pleasent Cemetary after a funeral on September 18, 2011. Korolev was the godfather of fellow NHL player Nik Antropov's son. Korolev and Antropov both played several seasons together with the Toronto Maple Leafs. Honors *'Soviet championship: ' 1990 (with Dynamo) *'Soviet championship: ' 1991 (with Dynamo) *'Championship of SNG: ' 1992 (with Dynamo) *'International Hockey League: ' 1993 (with Dynamo) *'International Hockey League: ' 1995 (with Dynamo) *'Russian Super League: ' 2007 (with Metallurg Magnitogorsk) Career statistics International statistics External links * * * Category:Michigan K-Wings players Category:Born in 1970 Category:Chicago Blackhawks players Category:Atlant Moscow Oblast players Category:Dynamo Moscow players Category:Metallurg Magnitogorsk players Category:Lokomotiv Yaroslavl players Category:Norfolk Admirals players Category:Phoenix Coyotes players Category:Phoenix Roadrunners (IHL) players Category:Russian ice hockey players Category:Soviet ice hockey players Category:St. Louis Blues draft picks Category:St. Louis Blues players Category:Toronto Maple Leafs players Category:Victims of the Lokomotiv Yaroslavl plane crash Category:Dead in 2011 Category:Winnipeg Jets Players